half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar
Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar - A Behind the Scenes Look: Prima's Official Insider's Guide is a coffee table book written by David Hodgson and published by Prima Games in November 2004, in a hardback and paperback cover, comprising a collection of images chronicling the development of Half-Life, Team Fortress, Day of Defeat, Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source and Half-Life 2. Text includes notes on game design, development, cut concepts, information relating to voice actors and game development. Numerous interviews of the Valve staff members also fill the book. The book has been discontinued and has thus become a collectible item,Official page on the Steam Store although it can still be found on websites such as Amazon.com. It is also not listed anymore on the Prima Games official website."Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar" returns no results anymore However, rumors about a new, expanded edition being published in the wake of Episode Three's release have surfaced. Contents Foreword by Gabe Newell In this foreword written August 11, 2004, Valve's managing director Gabe Newell makes some acknowledgments, talks about team work, the importance of the gaming community and wonders if Half-Life 2 will be successful. Gallery File:Gordon bust rtb1.jpg Investigation 1: Anomalous Materials Chronicles how it all started, the evolution of Half-Life, from Prospero to Quiver, containing much characters, creatures, locations and weapons concept art, as well as screenshots of cut content. Half-Life: A Nonstandard Specimen Depicts the development of the Half-Life enemies, cut and kept, and how the final game stemmed from Prospero and Quiver. This section includes concept art by Greg Coomer, Chuck Jones, Ted Backman and Dhabih Eng. Gallery File:Gordon tentacles.jpg File:Aleph 1.jpg File:Aleph 2.jpg File:Quiver Land Squid.jpg File:Quiver creature 2.jpg File:Cia butcher.jpg File:Cia assassin.jpg File:Cia brainboy.jpg File:Cia female soldier.jpg File:Houndeye concept.jpg File:Houndeye concept2.jpg File:Gonarch concept.jpg File:Icky concept.jpg File:Kingpin con.jpg File:Fast Walker.jpg File:Mr. friendly.jpg File:Panther eye concept.jpg File:Spore missile launcher.jpg File:Hivehand concept.jpg File:Alien organic assault rifle con.jpg File:Black hole gun.jpg File:Unindentified alien.jpg File:Alien Organic Chainsaw.jpg File:Alien slaves concept.jpg File:Charger con.jpg File:Kingpin2.jpg File:Flocking floater.jpg File:Barnacle concept.jpg File:Tentacle render.jpg File:Tentacle concept.jpg File:Tentacle silo concept.jpg File:Garg concepts.jpg File:Gargantua versions.jpg File:Chumtoad concept.jpg File:Chumtoad render.jpg File:Squeak grenade.jpg File:Vortigaunt old render.jpg File:Alien slave2.jpg File:Alien slave pit.jpg File:Alien grunt 3.jpg File:Alien grunt concept w.jpg File:Bullsquid concept.jpg File:Early bullsquid.jpg File:Zombie white bg.jpg File:Zombie render.jpg File:Nihilanth concept.jpg File:Ivan model views.jpg File:Art-gordon-greybg.jpg File:Gordon model 1.jpg File:Gordon model 2.jpg File:Gordon concept.jpg File:Infantry grunt1.jpg File:Infantry grunt2.jpg File:Human Sarge.jpg File:Surface tension scripted.jpg File:Rtb laidlaw note.jpg File:Barney early.jpg File:Scientist render.jpg File:G-man first model.jpg File:Early scientist concept.jpg File:Headcrabs hecu.jpg File:Bmrf no smoking.jpg File:Bmrf launch key room.jpg File:Bmrf tanks.jpg File:Bmrf secu check point.jpg File:Blast pit silo concept.jpg File:Bmrf cooling tank.jpg File:Bmrf cryo room.jpg File:Bmrf catwalk.jpg File:On a rail concept.jpg Extra Life: The Mod Movement Expands on information related to the mod community that developed in the game's wake and the subsequent retail release of iconic mods such as Counter-Strike,Team Fortress and Day of Defeat. This section includes concept art by Kristen Perry and Moby Francke. Gallery File:Pyro concept Chuck.jpg File:Heavy concept chuck.jpg File:Hostage concept.jpg File:Navy seal1.jpg File:Navy seal2.jpg File:Phoenix faction.jpg Investigation 2: Unexpected Interference Covers the long development of Half-Life 2, also containing much characters, creatures, locations and weapons concept art, as well as screenshots of cut content. It also covers character creation and design. Half-Life 2: Creature Discomforts Covers the Half-Life 2 creatures, how they evolved and why some were cut. This section includes concept art by Ted Backman, Dhabih Eng, Tri Nguyen and Viktor Antonov. Gallery File:Metrocop blue eyes.jpg File:Zombie blobs.jpg File:Zombie sketch.jpg File:Cremator2.jpg File:Fast headcrab concept.jpg File:Fast zombie rtb.jpg File:Stalker duo.jpg File:Stalker blue.jpg File:Stalker bust.jpg File:Stalker concept.jpg File:Stripped soldier concept art.jpg File:Alien fauna1.jpg File:Sacktick.jpg File:Sewer fauna.jpg File:Tripod Hopper.jpg File:Stampeder concept.jpg File:Houndeye concept 2.jpg File:Alien fauna0.jpg File:E3 Hydra tunnels.jpg File:Hydra sketch.jpg File:Hydra concept art.jpg File:Shield scanner modeling.jpg File:Shield scanner modeling2.jpg File:Strider early1.jpg File:Strider heads.jpg File:Strider early2.jpg File:Strider early3.jpg File:Strider early4.jpg File:Strider early5.jpg File:Synth concept 2.jpg File:Synths 2.jpg File:Dropship concept0.jpg File:Chopper concept.jpg File:Chopper fly.jpg File:Jet Ski.jpg File:APC concept side.jpg File:APC concept.jpg File:Dropship nb.jpg File:Dropship yellow.jpg File:Dropship brown.jpg File:Dropship blue.jpg File:Dropship con1.jpg File:Gunship views concept.jpg File:Gunship concept2.jpg File:Gunship concept3.jpg File:Gunship con2.jpg File:Combot concepts.jpg File:Recon Synth.jpg File:Synth Scanner.jpg File:Antlion con.jpg File:Antlion side red.jpg File:Antlion side.jpg File:Antlion King concept.jpg File:Alien Assassin concept.jpg File:Combine Assassin con.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg File:Alien combine soldier2.jpg File:Alien Combine Soldier.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg File:Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg File:Sniper rtb.jpg File:I.A. Latham.jpg File:Overwatch Soldier camo.jpg File:Super soldier.jpg File:Elite Metrocop.jpg File:Combine Guard 3.jpg File:Trenchcoat CG.jpg File:Combine Soldier clouds fire.jpg File:Overwatch soldier bw.jpg File:Soldier01.jpg File:Soldier02.jpg File:Soldier03.jpg File:Soldier04.jpg File:Soldier05.jpg File:Soldier06.jpg File:Soldier07.jpg File:Soldier08.jpg File:Soldier09.jpg File:Soldier10.jpg File:Soldier11.jpg File:Soldier12.jpg File:E3 terminal.jpg Half-Life 2: Digital Drama Covers character creation and design, acting, motion capture, and face posing, as well as some information about the characters' real life counterparts. It also includes story excerpts by Marc Laidlaw given to the team for design inspiration. This section includes concept art by Ted Backman, Dhabih Eng, Anry and Moby Francke. Gallery File:Alyx gordon weapons.jpg File:Alyxspeech01.jpg File:Alyxspeech02.jpg File:Alyxspeech03.jpg File:Alyxspeech04.jpg File:Alyxspeech05.jpg File:Alyxspeech06.jpg File:Alyxspeech07.jpg File:Alyxspeech08.jpg File:Alyxspeech09.jpg File:Jamil ref.jpg File:Scott Lynch.jpg File:Breen ref.jpg File:Vanref.jpg File:Vanceref.jpg File:Chauref.jpg File:Larry ref.jpg File:DanielDociu 0.jpg File:Ted Cohrt.jpg File:Mossman ref face.jpg File:Martial arts instructor head.jpg File:Cohrt bust.jpg File:Hedy Lamarr cropped rtb.jpg File:Helena Mossman.jpg File:Gman model rtb.jpg File:Barney model rtb.jpg File:Kleiner model rtb.jpg File:Eli model rtb.jpg File:Odell bust.jpg File:Dog concept.jpg File:Rebel skins.jpg File:Modelsheet Rebels.jpg File:Citizen blue concept1.jpg File:Citizen blue concept2.jpg File:Citizen modelsheet2.jpg File:Gasmask citizen concept.jpg File:Consul transformed.jpg File:Consul bust.jpg File:Consul2.jpg File:Breen different glasses.jpg File:G-Man head.jpg File:F Sheldon 3.jpg File:F Sheldon 5.jpg File:F Sheldon 4.jpg File:F Sheldon 1.jpg File:F Sheldon 2.jpg File:F Sheldon 0.jpg File:Captain vance1.jpg File:Captain Vance model bust.jpg File:Captain vance2.jpg File:Eli proto physics.jpg File:Eli HEV suit.jpg File:Gordon Antlions Striders coast.jpg File:Concept art eli gordon alyx skitch.jpg File:Gordon consul gunpoint.jpg File:David speyrer.jpg File:Eric kirchmer.jpg File:Speyrer - kirchmer morph.jpg File:Greg coomer.jpg File:Kelly bailey.jpg File:Coomer - bailey morph.jpg File:Speyrer - kirchmer - coomer - bailey morph1.jpg File:Speyrer - kirchmer - coomer - bailey morph2.jpg File:Gordon head model.jpg File:Freeman bust.jpg File:Gordon head cover.jpg File:Alyx Vance head.jpg File:Jamil 1.jpg File:Jamil bust.jpg File:Jamil 3.jpg File:Alyx goggles concept.jpg File:Alyx headset.jpg Half-Life 2: Welcome to City 17 Covers Half-Life 2's setting evolution, and how it started from a globe-spanning vision to a tighter, circular path that gave birth to City 17 and its surroundings. It again includes story excerpts by Marc Laidlaw. This section includes concept art by Viktor Antonov, Eric Kirchmer, Tri Nguyen, Horia Dociu, Randy Lundeen, Damarcus Holbrook and Jeff Ballinger. Gallery File:Citadel walls.jpg File:Now arriving.jpg File:Church.jpg File:Library.jpg File:City 17 buildings and inner wall.jpg File:Door and Guard towers concept.jpg File:Early city 17.jpg File:Breencast c17 04.jpg File:Breencast compound eyes.jpg File:Stenographer's Chasm.jpg File:Factory kids.jpg File:Children cremators.jpg File:Kids working.jpg File:Vorti-Cell.jpg File:Train city 17.jpg File:Combine door variant concept.jpg File:Manhack arcade 3.jpg File:Manhack arcade 2.jpg File:Gordon early lower citadel.jpg File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg File:Airex reactor.jpg File:Scrapland.jpg File:Seafloor railroad.jpg File:Crane sketch.jpg File:Shore people.jpg File:Shore people 2.jpg File:HL2 original journey.jpg File:Borealis tanks.jpg File:Airex pipes outside.jpg File:Airex pistons inside.jpg File:Airex reactor inside2.jpg File:Airex reactor inside 1.jpg File:Airex pistons 3.jpg File:Citadel wide.jpg File:Citadel tiles night.jpg File:Metropolice guard early poster.jpg File:Combine techno move.jpg File:Airex tower.jpg File:Airex tower4.jpg File:Airex tower2.jpg File:Airex tower large.jpg File:Weather-text.jpg File:Tenement real.jpg File:Tunnel real.jpg File:Roof real.jpg File:City 17 tenement.jpg File:City17 tunnel.jpg File:Beta roofs.jpg File:Citadel c17 soldiers beta.jpg File:Combine door Citizen.jpg File:Mounted connection devices1.jpg File:Mounted connection devices2.jpg File:Combine techno.jpg File:Combine SWAT Truck.jpg File:Trainstation5.jpg File:Trainstation 2.jpg File:Trainstation1 cracks.jpg File:Trainstation shelter.jpg File:Trainstation7 high.jpg File:Trainstation4.jpg File:Lab polisher.jpg File:Lab stuff2.jpg File:Lab power props.jpg File:Lab props desk.jpg File:Pipes.jpg File:Kleiners teleport2.jpg File:Consul greater good poster.jpg File:Cremator poster.jpg File:Barnacle Gordon.jpg File:Canals yellow.jpg File:Canals building.jpg File:Canal bridge cracks.jpg File:Canals industrial.jpg File:Canals bridge2.jpg File:Canals bridges.jpg File:Canals bridge1.jpg File:Maxwell lab concept.jpg File:Ravenholm concept1.jpg File:Zombies town.jpg File:Zombie Ravenholm burn.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2.jpg File:Ravensketch1.jpg File:Ravensketch2.jpg File:Ravensketch3.jpg File:Zombies beta rtb.jpg File:Proptrap concept.jpg File:Depot train coming.jpg File:Wasteland bridge.jpg File:Depot from tracks.jpg File:Depot levels train red.jpg File:Depot tech.jpg File:Depot lifted train.jpg File:Depot down2.jpg File:Razor train2.jpg File:Razor train1.jpg File:Depot levels train.jpg File:Depot preliminary overview.jpg File:Depot razor train.jpg File:Wires - pipes.jpg File:Wires - generators.jpg File:Cellblock wires.jpg File:Wires corridor.jpg File:Wires celllblock.jpg File:Depot cellblock3.jpg File:Depot cellblock2.jpg File:Depot lavatory plan.jpg File:Depot showers guard.jpg File:Nova prospekt corridor.jpg File:Np stairs.jpg File:Depot cellblock1.jpg File:Nova prospekt tech.jpg File:Depot cell.jpg File:Depot cellblock 3.jpg File:Depot yard plan.jpg File:Gunship bays concept.jpg File:Soldier memory replacement.jpg File:Combine light concept.jpg File:Nova prospekt unnamed device.jpg File:Np coast props.jpg File:Antlion through wall.jpg File:Beta NP soldiers antlions.jpg File:Teleportstudy4.jpg File:Teleportstudy3.jpg File:Teleportstudy6.jpg File:Teleportstudy5.jpg File:Teleportstudy1.jpg File:Teleportstudy2.jpg File:Depot cafeteria.jpg File:Depot cellblock 1.jpg File:Depot cellblock 2.jpg File:City 17 yellow welcome poster.jpg File:Lambda hand.jpg File:Electrical props.jpg File:City panorama2.jpg File:City panorama1.jpg File:Red props wasteland.jpg File:Original opening map.jpg File:Building ruins.jpg File:Attic concept.jpg File:Mobile wall citadel houses van.jpg File:Ravenholm trap detail.jpg File:Destroyed skyscraper.jpg File:Citadel skyscrapers view.jpg File:Citadel Ballinger.jpg File:Consul office.jpg File:Citadel interior.jpg File:Citadel brown.jpg File:Citadel star.jpg File:Citadel windows.jpg File:Citadel inside.jpg Half-Life 2: Final Sequence A more technical section, it covers polishing and adding detail, mapping, prop creation, NPC behavior, general gameplay, etc. Images included in this section are mostly screenshots from the retail Half-Life 2. Gallery File:Gordonalyx2.jpg File:Car concept art.jpg File:Testroom standards.jpg File:Levelconstruct 1.jpg File:Beta b4.jpg File:Old teleport oicw 1.jpg File:Old teleport oicw 2.jpg File:Combine Zoo.jpg File:Prefab industrial white.jpg File:Prefab industrial textured.jpg File:Crossbow concept art 1.jpg File:Crossbow concept art 2.jpg File:Chopper fire canals.jpg File:Gordon rubble crowbar.jpg Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] External links *Official page on the Steam Store *Amazon.com profile Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Half-Life Beta Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Real world